Kagami Hiiragi's Love Escapades
by GrimGrave
Summary: Formerly known as "Hiiragi Kagami: The Yuri Harem Story." Kagami Hiiragi is your everyday japanese schoolgirl, but soon her life as she know it will be changed, thanks to the affection of her closest friends...and others. Rated M for Mature adult themes. NotSafeForWork, not for children. Contains OOC-ness.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Lucky Star and its characters belong to Kagami Yoshimizu. GrimGrave owns nothing and makes no money out of writing fiction.

 _A/N: Hello everyone! As you wished, here is the beginning of the new version of Hiiragi Kagami: The Yuri Harem Story. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as the old one. Thank you for your support, not only for this project, but for the old one as well – especially_ _ **Drake Nolsa**_ _who pepped me into writing the first one._

 _As you may have noticed, it's a different title. But that doesn't mean the story will be different. It's fleshed out, certainly, but better written. Sure, some minor changes have/will be made, but the overall story/plot will remain exactly the same. Enjoy!_

 **Kagami Hiiragi's Love Escapades**

 **Chapter 1 – A Luckless Beginning**

 _Monday_

"We're going now!" exclaimed the twin-sisters in unison as they headed for the door. Their mother, Miki Hiiragi – young woman who diligently took care of the household – smiled to herself as she heard her youngest children.

"Have a nice day, you two!" she happily replied as she waved them off in the hallway. The front door clicked shut a moment later and, as the matron of the house heard creaking from upstairs that trailed to the stairs, followed by the quick-paced footsteps of her oldest daughter.

"Mom, did Kagami-chan leave already?" Inori inquired. She still wore her pyjamas and she had bed-hair, and while mildly surprised, her mother simply nodded.

"She and Tsukasa just left, Inori," Miki replied. "What's the matter? You look like you were in a hurry."

Her daughter sighed. "I… It was nothing, mom. I'll talk to her when she gets back."

Miki smiled to herself as her child left the kitchen and continued with her task at hand: taking care of the dishes.

It was an early Monday morning when the two youngest daughters from a family mainly consisting of women hurried in moderate pace towards the train-station that would take them to Ryoo High school. The sun had long since ascended from the horizon and shone brightly, causing the twins – Kagami and Tsukasa Hiiragi – to squint and block out the warm light with their hands.

The air was chill and moist and carried the vague scent of morning dew as the twins made their way through the bustling townspeople. Just another typical day.

"You didn't forget anything this time, did you, Tsukasa?" Kagami asked as the train-station came into view a few yards away.

Her sister shook her head. "I double-checked before we left, sis!"

Kagami – a pigtailed girl who often acted as the older of the two – smiled in relief. Tsukasa wore her heart on her sleeve and was kind beyond measures, but she was also an airhead; more often than not did she come to her sister for advice, but Kagami was more than happy to lend a helping hand. "Good."

Moments later, tickets checked seats acquired, a familiar short-sized bluette showed up from the crowd – just like any other ordinary Monday. "Good morning, Kagamin, Tsukasa-chan!" she exclaimed and eyed the pigtailed twin playfully. "Oh my, someone certainly treated themselves this weekend! You look like you've gained weight, Kagamin~" She earned herself a smack on her noggin.

"That's not funny, Konata!" Kagami retorted, crossing her arms over her chest. Her sister sympathized, but remained silent.

"Ow…" Konata rubbed her forehead. "It was only a joke…"

The pigtailed sister muttered something incoherent and her sister and friend laughed it off as the bluette whipped out a manga from her bag and, as the train started to move, began reading it without restraint.

Noticing this, Kagami shot her friend a puzzled look. "You know, Konata, no matter how often I see you do this, I'll never get used to it. Do you really have to read manga while riding the train? We're here, you know."

"But Kagamin, it's a great way to kill time while waiting, don't you know? Besides, it's educational," Konata stated, never taking her eyes off of her manga.

While Tsukasa cocked her head to the side and pondered, Kagami let out a short laugh. "Educational? Hah! That's a good one! In what way is that educational? I bet it only helps you how to record your prime-time anime?"

The bluette glanced over to her and smiled slyly. "Actually, it's a yuri-manga. It's about to girls around our age who gradually become an item, with one of them being forced to take the initiative about the whole thing," she bluntly stated, enjoying the twins' reddened faces, especially Kagami's.

"F-First, how is THAT educational?! Secondly, how can you read that?! It's… Weird and all…" the pigtailed twin retorted, her words trailing off as she avoided her anime-obsessed friend's eyes.

Too cute.

"Oh, on the contrary Kagamin, it's very, VERY common in this day and age. Trust me on that." Konata winked. "As to why it's educational, I'll tell you some other time," the bluenette finished with a grin. Kagami, still blushing, simply turned her head away. _´You'll understand soon enough, my lovely Kagami.. You will come around very soon...´_ Konata thought as she kept on reading her manga, a light blush appearing on her cheeks as well.

Oh the things she would introduce to her object of affections.

 **x.X.x.X.x**

Meanwhile, at the Ryoo High school…

"Misa-chan, is everything set?"

"Of course Aya-chan! We've been over this for months now!"

"I just want to make sure." Ayano Minegishi, Kagami´s classmate, stated and giggled.

"Yeah, I get it." Misao Kusakabe, Kagami´s other classmate, tiredly replied. Smiling, her apricot-haired friend picked up a small perfume bottle from her schoolbag and sprayed some of it on herself, then on the brunette, both of them sighing in satisfaction over the pleasant aroma.

Misao beamed. "Mmmh... It's lovely. Kagami will definitely notice this!"

"Yes… I'm looking forward to it already... I'm glad we formed an alliance about this, Misa-chan."

"Yeah! Makes it a lot easier, no?" the brunette replied chirpily. Their alliance was simple; both harboured a crush on Kagami Hiiragi and, as already close friends, they had come to the agreement that they could share their pigtailed friend. And while it would be difficult to pull off and maintain in this kind of society, the thrill of it only served to stoke the flames of their passion.

" _Kagami-chan…."_ both said in unison. They waited patiently, eager for the arrival of their classmate.

 **x.X.x.X.x**

"Konata, do you have to keep reading that?! We're not going to guide you to school so just put it away already!" Kagami barked as she glanced back at her friend and sister, the latter pulling Konata by the hand and navigating the still-reading bluette through the crowds.

Konata only pouted playfully and put the manga back in her schoolbag. "Fine, fine. I'll make an exception and do as you say this once, but only because you are so adorable~" Konata said as she clutched onto Kagami´s left arm and snuggled up to her.

Tsukasa giggled nervously at her friend and sister, who were, with a light blush, trying to shake Konata off her. "Don't attach yourself to my arm like that! I can't walk properly!"

"You're no fun Kagami. I'm only expressing my likeness for you openly. Surely that's not a crime?"

"D-Don't say creepy things like that! People will misunderstand! Now get off me!" Her face was blazing hot and red as a beetroot at this point.

"Alright, Kagami-samaaa~ Just this one time.~"

Kagami let out a loud sigh of relief, desperate to regain composure. She wasn't even going to even try tell her friend to not refer to her with `sama` – the bluette had a knack of just finding something else that riled her up. "Let's just get away from here… People are looking at us weirdly," was all she managed to say, with her twin sister and friend giggling, as the three of them continued their way to Ryoo High, where it was time to part ways.

"Alright, I'll see you two at lunch," Kagami said.

"Okay! Good luck with your classes, sis!" Tsukasa replied, and her sister smiled back; Tsukasa wasn't stupid by any means, but if anyone needed the luck, it was her. Not that Kagami would ever say that.

"Heh, you too Tsukasa! Try and get as much done as possible, okay?"

"Be sure to show up at lunch Kagamin-sama... I'll be so lonely without you by my side otherwise~" Konata exclaimed, and her friend glared back at her, her blush never receding.

"Don't call me that! It's weird!" Kagami retorted as she walked away in the opposite direction, leaving her friend and sister behind, unaware that the bluette stared at the tsundere as she went.

 _´Tch. They don't make skirts short enough... Oh well, it won't be long anyway.´_

 **x.X.x.X.x**

"Aya-chan..." Misao began, fidgeting.

"Yes?"

"I'm nervous…What if Kagami doesn't get the hint?"

Ayano smiled. "Don't worry Misa-chan; even Kagami should get it. We just have to be patient, and don't force ourselves on her..." she said, before adding, "Even though I just want to embrace her and never let go..."

"Hey, Aya-chan, remember what you just said!" Misao interrupted and nudged her friend on the shoulder.

"Remember who said what?" a voice said from behind them, startling the girls.

"Kagami-Ah, I-I mean Hiiragi!" the brunette managed.

"Hiiragi-chan! G-good morning!"

Kagami studied her classmates curiously, but seemed to dismiss whatever question she had for the moment. "Good morning, you two. Ugh, you won't believe the day I've had so fa –" She sniffed the air. "Hm? Minegishi, did you put on some perfume today?"

Ayano instantly brightened up and exclaimed with a big smile: "Yes I did, actually!" She extended her arm towards her friend, wrist exposed. "It's called ´Enchanted Rose Garden´; smells heavenly, right?"

Kagami gently inhaled the fragrance and smiled. "It really does!"

"I have it too!" Misao exclaimed loudly as she shoved her arm towards Kagami, nearly hitting her in the process.

"Oi Kusakabe! Watch it; you nearly punched me in the jaw there!" the purplette retorted.

"Bu-bu-but I smell nice tooo…" her classmate lamented.

With a heavy sigh and rolling her eyes, Kagami took a sniff of Misao´s wrist as well. True enough, it had the same pleasant scent, which did in fact bring a smile to her face. "Yes," she admitted. "You do smell nice as well. But scale down the eagerness, would you? You might actually hurt people!" Her only reply was a playful smile from the fanged brunette who sheepishly scratching the back of her head. "Honestly, if you have that much energy, use it to study or something…"

"Speaking of which…" Ayano said with a bright smile. "We were wondering you would like to come over to my place after school, Hiiragi-chan. We're having a test next week, if you remember?"

Kagami mulled it over; true enough, they did have a test next week, and some studying in advance surely wouldn't hurt. What she didn't notice as she pondered was the subtle exchange between her classmates. "Sure, why not. But you better be prepared, Kusakabe! No slacking off!"

Misao simply grinned, flashing her fang. "Oh I'm prepared alright, Hiiragi~"

"Huh? What was that Kusakabe?" Ayano shot a subtle, warning glare towards the brunette, who immediately noticed.

"A-ah I mean…uhm, I'm going to do my best in studying this time! Yeah!"

Kagami simply nodded slowly before walking over to her seat as the teacher arrived. Her friends seemed to be in an argument over something but it quickly settled.

While curious, she ignored it for the moment and shifted her attention towards the teacher.

 **x.X.x.X.x**

"Kona-chan, w-wake up!" Tsukasa exclaimed worriedly. "Kuroi-sensei will be here any minute!"

"But the Demons of Sleep... They're striking without warning… So sleepy..." Konata groggily replied, despite being shaken and nudged.

"Good morning, you two," a familiar, amiable voice greeted. The girls didn't have to turn to see how it was as they immediately cheered,

"Yuki-chan!"

The pinkette friend, Miyuki – a kind, smart, young girl – walked up to them with a smile, but the state of her blue-haired classmate had her puzzled. "Uhm… Is Konata-san alright?"

"Yuki-chan! Kona-chan is falling asleep, and I think her row is the one getting called on..."

Miyuki giggled. "Konata-san, wake up, class is about to start. You can borrow my notes if you like."

And as on cue, Konata´s head rose up, eyes open and not a hint of drowsiness present. She beamed at Miyuki and immediately reaches out to grab her book. "Miyukiiii! Thank youuu! I won't forget your kindness, my saviour!~"

"A-ah, Konata-san, take it eas-"

Fumbling to reach and grab the book in a frantic haste, the bluette clumsily smacked the book from Miyuki's grasp. The book fell with a thud onto the floor, the owner's notes scattered around it.

"I'll help you, Yuki-chan!" Tsukasa said as she immediately got to work.

"I-it's alright r-really!"

"Sorry Yuki-chan! I'll help as well!"

"N-No its fine, I g-got it!"

Miyuki seemed to pick up the pace, her arms almost flailing around for the notes as Tsukasa and Konata tried to help. She seemed stressed and looked around the floor, searching – something that didn't escape her friend's notice.

 _´What got Miyuki-chan so riled up? It's not like she lost anything that important to fret about... In her case at least; she always gets good grades after all.´_ the otaku thought, as she returned to her desk, only to find that there was side of notes left underneath.

Naturally, she kneeled down and picked it up. "Miyuki-chan, you forgot this- ….one…?" Konata froze. Underneath said paper was a photo. But what the photo depicted was what caused the otherwise hyperactive otaku to fall silent. She put away the paper, and picked up the photo for further inspection and to see if her eyes were deceiving her.

They were not. She turned to face the pinkette, who by now knew that her secret had been discovered. She trembled as the otaku walked over and grabbed Miyuki by the arm, and dragged her out of the classroom door, shutting it close.

Once they were alone, they stared at each other. Miyuki was clearly nervous – scared, even – and Konata kept on peering, as she held up the photo to the taller girl.

"Miyuki…" she began." Please explain _why_ you have a photo of **my** Kagamin hidden in your book; a daring photo, even!.

Her friend swallowed hard but remained still, until she sighed and was about to explain, when her expression changed to confusion.

"Konata-san... What do you mean by "your" Kagami-san..?"

The bluette's jaw dropped.

 **x.X.x.X.x**

First period was over relatively quick. As usual whenever there was a break in-between classes the students eventually went off to meet their friends in the other classrooms etc.

"Aahh~ Finally! I thought that math-class would never end! My head hurts…" Misao complained and rubbed her forehead. Ayano giggled and comfortable patted her friend on the back.

"You should be used to it by now, Kusakabe. You won't last long if you're going to join that study session we're supposedly having," Kagami retorted. "Your track-record doesn't look good…" She had expected the girl to sulk and complain – the brunette hated studying more than anything – like always.

Instead, Misao grinned. "For you Hiiragi, I'll do anything!" she exclaimed.

This was unusual. "Uuh... That's great Kusakabe. Do me a favour and study well for the next test then." Misao simply smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"Speaking of the study session, I just remembered that I have a few cookies left from when I last time baked. They should still be in a good enough condition to eat, to cheer us up as we study." Ayano interrupted, always with a warm smile.

Kagami arched an eyebrow and smiled back. "Oh? What kind of cookies?"

"Oh, just some standard chocolate-chip cookies..."

"Really?! I love those!" the purplette replied before she cleared her throat and regained her posture. "I-I mean, I only e-eat those with moderation..." she then added with a light blush on her slightly stern face. Her two classmates laughed a little, but inside their mind, they were smirking.

 _`I_ _ **know**_ _you like those, Kaga-chan. Why else would I have baked them yesterday? With my parents gone for the night, those cookies and the perfume, our lovely Kagami is as good as ours.´_ Ayano winked towards Misao when Kagami wasn't looking. The brunette mirrored the action back.

 _´Success!´_

"Alright students! Time for History-class, everyone take your seat!" Kuroi-sensei shouted as she walked into the classroom, her class roster in hand. "Everyone open up page 212 in your books. We're gonna talk about the `Wars of the Roses´. It took place in-between 1455 and 1485, and was a war over the throne of England between the two royal branches of House of Plantagenet; the Red Rose of Lancaster and the White Rose of York."

As Kuroi continued reading on, the students took notes. Kagami, effective as ever, was suddenly interrupted by her cell-phone vibrating and giving off a low tune that still was heard throughout the classroom. Cursing on the inside, the purple-haired girl checked it, only to see that it was Misao´s number, and a sheepishly smiling brunette over the other end of the room, cell-phone in hand.

She had texted her… in the middle of class?! Just after Kagami had rather violently shut it off, (The message had been something along the line of ´can't wait till after school!´) and giving Misao and grim look, the blonde, fanged teacher known as Nanako Kuroi towered over her.

"Oh, Hiiragi. Looks like you picked the wrong time for enjoying technology." She grinned mischievously. "We're going to have a little chat in my office after classes."

Frowning heavily, Kagami only nodded in reply with a low "Yes, sensei..." For the rest of that period, the young purplette shot dark glares at the brunette who nervously smiled back and bowed in apology whenever she could.

Kagami wrote down notes, but her anger was far from over.

 **x.X.x.X.x**

The school bell would eventually chime loudly across Ryoo High. This only meant one thing: lunch break. Throughout the school, students and teachers alike ate their bentos, everyone taking a chance to hang out with their friends.

Konata´s and Miyuki´s conversation earlier had been cut short by Kuroi-sensei, and the class after that had been swift to start so they didn't get any chance to talk then either. But now during lunch, Konata was all set to get any and all information out of her pink-haired friend. She had told Tsukasa to go and eat with Kagami in her own classroom this time, as she had "Life-and-Death important business to talk about" with Miyuki. Tsukasa had reluctantly agreed.

"So, Miyuki... I wanna know the whole deal. And you WILL tell me everything," she commanded.

Miyuki looked nervous, but soon enough, her expression became stern. "Konata-san. It's considered rude to simply demand things from people. Tell you what; I tell you, _if_ you ask nicely, AND if you in return tell me what you meant by "your" Kagami-san earlier."

Konata was taken back, but nodded. "Fine. Yuki-chaaan~. Would you please tell me why yo're carrying a photo of Kagamin?"

Miyuki blushed – obviously ashamed – and looked around the classroom as she lowered her voice to that of a whisper. "The thing is… That…Carrying around a photo of the one you..." She fell quiet. Poor thing, it must've taken everything in her to just start talking. "…have feelings for, more or less substitutes for… Well, the real person." The glasses-wearing pinkette sighed as she stared directly down at the desk. "What I'm trying to say is that... I've grow very fond of Kagami-san. In a way that I perhaps shouldn't do, but... I figured that if I kept a photo of her, it would at least allow me to still be her friend, and yet able to see her every day." Miyuki sighed once more, but in a more content way. "Kagami-san, in my eyes, is everything I would want in a... How should I say it... _partner._ "

Konata was awestruck. In fact, the otaku was baffled; she had a rival for Kagami's affections! And not just any rival, it was one of her closest friends; one who she never thought would swing that way.

It was too much to take in at once.

"I... See... Before I even get started on the whole thing, tell me; how did you get that picture..?"

Miyuki giggled, her face still hot and flushed. "I… uhm… took it with my cell-phone during last summer when you three spent the day over at my home. Remember? We went to the festival later that same day."

Konata nodded with her famous cat-grin. "Ooh! Yeah, I remember that. Good thinking Yuki-chan!" she cheered, giving her friend a thumbs-up.

"Konata-san, would you kindly tell me then?" Miyuki inquired with a smile.

The bluette smirked. "I'll keep it short by saying that we have a common interest regarding Kagamin~"

The pinkette blinked, and sighed. "Oh... I see... I guess love-triangles -do- happen in reality sometimes. W-well then Konata-san, best of luck to us. Do your best..." She said as she extended her hand to her small-stature friend. However, Konata simply smacked it away playfully and leaned closer over the desk.

"Now now, Yuki-chan, let's not dig up any war axes. We're both friends, and so is Kagamin. I'm sure we can work things out." Konata finished with a smirk. Miyuki, slowly processing her friend's imply, eventually nodded with a smile.

"Yes," She said. "Love triangles don't always end up bad."

 **x.X.x.X.x**

"So, Konata said she had something to talk to Miyuki about, and wanted you to eat lunch over here?" Kagami said, as she continued to eat her bento-lunch. With her were her classmates Misao and Ayano, now joined by her twin sister.

"Yes... Kona-chan really seemed serious about it..." Tsukasa said as she nibbled on a piece of the fish she had brought with her.

"That's odd. It's one thing that she every now and then excludes me, but you? It must have been something really important then... Still, it sounds so unlike her."

"Who cares?" Misao interrupted. "At least you get to eat with us for a change. And it's nice to have your sister over too as well!"

Tsukasa smiled at that while Kagami arched an eyebrow, puzzled. "Yeah, I guess." The pigtailed girl munched on a piece of sausage before glaring at the brunette. "And do tell me, what was that text-message for?! I'm probably gonna get detention thanks to you! And we were gonna have a study session and all..."

"Indeed, Misa-chan, don't you think it was a bad idea to text message Hiiragi-chan in the middle of class?" Ayano added. Unnoticeable by the others, Misao felt the aura of ill intent pulsating from the orange-haired girl.

"Uhm I-It's just that we don't hang around too often after all... I-I got too excited…" Misao stuttered out. To her relief, both Ayano and Kagami seemed calmer now. Though, knowing Ayano, the apricot-haired girl would most likely punish her in one way or another.

"Fine. I guess we don't spend that much time together outside school nowadays. But you better make it up for me if I get detention, Kusakabe!"

"Oh, I'll make it up to you, you bet!" the brunette exclaimed, earning looks of disarray from the Hiiragi-twins and a short laughter from Ayano, who secretly smirked.

"Right... I guess that's settled then..." Kagami answered as they resumed their lunch.

 **x.X.x.X.x**

"Finally!" Misao cheered loudly. "School day is finally over! Let's head home to Ayano immediately!"

Said orange-haired girl wore an uneasy expression and playfully slapped Misao across the cheek. "You've forgotten that Hiiragi-chan may have detention because of you, Misa-chan."

The brunette sighed. "Sorry, Hiiragi!" Misao bowed and apologized over and over to the pigtailed girl, who simply scowled and began walking in another direction. "I'll call you whenever it's over. If you let me, I gladly come over if it doesn't take too long?"

Ayano beamed. "Of course, Hiiragi-chan! You're always welcome."

Nodding, Kagami left her friends for her teacher's office, hoping dearly that, this time, she could get away with only a warning. This was the first time she got in trouble with the teachers so she figured this wouldn't escalate.

Her classmates had decided to wait for her outside the gates. Upon arriving, they noticed two students of the school standing next to the gates, waiting as well. They recognized them as Kagami´s other friends; Takara-san and Izumi-san.

"Takara-san, Izumi-san, good evening!" Ayano greeted. Oddly, while the other two girls noticed Kagami´s classmates, they first looked happy for a moment before their (i.e. Konata's) expressions darkened.

"Where's Kagami? Isn't she supposed to be with you?" the bluette inquired and Ayano pouted in response. The girl's tone was unfriendly.

"Yeah, she's supposed to but something happened," the apricot-haired girl said sternly as she glanced at the brunette. "So she's with Kuroi-sensei at the moment. She was supposed to hang out with us for our study-session after school..."

"You can't do that!" the blue-haired girl exclaimed. "We were going to ask her to come over to MY place today!"

Ayano stared down at Konata and simpered. "I'm sorry to break it to you Izumi-san, but we asked Hiiragi-chan earlier and she said yes."

"Yeah! So buzz off! You've hanging out too much with Hiiragi anyway!" uttered the brunette.

Konata, frustrated, glared at Misao. "We're not hanging out _´too much´_ with Kagami! She's hanging out with us because we're her friends!"

"What was that?! You chibi!" Misao retorted. At this point, Miyuki and Ayano decided to intervene before something ugly happened and held back their friends.

"Misa-chan, calm down!"

"But it's not fair! Hiiragi spends a lot more time with them and the chibi has the guts to mock us!"

"I understand Misa-chan, but please restrain yourself. We'll see Hiiragi-chan later anyway, and-"

"Actually, Minegishi-san, Kusakabe-san, Konata-san and I would prefer if we could meet Kagami-san today," Miyuki stated shyly.

Upon hearing those words, Ayano froze up, and slowly spun around to face the two, her lips drawing a thin line. "Excuse me?"

 **x.X.x.X.x**

"Ah, Hiiragi. I'm glad you showed up. Take a seat," Nanako Kuroi said as her student stepped inside the office. Nodding, Kagami closed the door and sat down on the chair in front of the desk. Nanako eyed the purple-haired girl. "You know Hiiragi, its rather unusual for you to be so irresponsible especially since you're an excellent student." Nanako crossed her legs, having moved to sit on top of the desk. "So tell me, why did you feel it was necessary to disturb my class by not shutting off your cell-phone?"

Kagami frowned and let out a tired groan. "Sensei, I usually don't have it on. I forgot to this one time, and it was Kusakabe who decided to message me!"

Her teacher smirked and nodded. "I hope you're not just blaming her to save your own skin now, Hiiragi."

"I wouldn't do that, sensei! I'm telling the truth! And I promise it won't happen again!"

The blonde woman's grin broadened as she got up. Walking around Kagami, her eyes remained focused on the girl the entire time. "I guess I shouldn't be too hard on you Hiiragi… You're a good student after all. However," she stated and stood right behind her student and leant down low enough for her breath to softly hit Kagami´s neck.

Her hands caressed the tsundere´s shoulders and the purplette tensed, but didn't move – didn't dare to recoil. "Should anything happen again, I might have to actually give you a… _detention_ , for quite some time..." The last part was almost whispered into Kagami´s ear, which pushed her student over the edge as she quickly rose up.

"Oookay! Thanks sensei, glad we talked, I won't do it again, BYE!" With these words, Kagami ran out of the office.

Her teacher chuckled. "My my, I think I scared her off... Oh well, it's not like it's over. Heh, I should thank Kusakabe… Hope she gets my dear Kagami-chan into more trouble during my classes..." The blonde teacher wiped the drool with the back of her hand. "It's your fault Hiiragi Kagami. For 2 years now, I've…" she said, her words trailing off until she went silent.

 **x.X.x.X.x**

"No, _excuse_ me, but please explain just how your study session can be more important Kagami´s friends?!" Konata uttered disapprovingly.

"I honestly don't understand what you are so upset about! We asked Hiiragi-chan first, and she agreed," Ayano retorted.

"With all due respect," Miyuki interrupted. "We really need to talk with Kagami-san today. Would you please reconsider and not act so…uhm…possessive…?"

" _We_ are possessive?! You're one to talk fore-eyes! Misao exclaimed. The girls traded bitter glances but before the fight escalated, a blur of purple was walking fast over in their direction, much to the fours joy.

"Hiiragi! That was fast! You didn't get any detention, huh? Great, now we can get to Ayano´s place!"

"Hang on a minute now! Kagamin~ Yuki-chan and I really need to talk to you, right now! It's really important!"

Kagami wouldn't have it. She strode with her head low and avoiding eye-contact. "Guys, not now! I'm really, _really_ freaked out right n-"

"Get out of our way chibi! We already told you that Hiiragi agreed to go with US!"

"And WE already told YOU that this is more important that simple study session you can have any other time!"

They didn't listen. The purplette's hands clenched into fists and she raised her voice. "I said, GUYS, KNOW IT OFF ALREADY!" she lashed out loud, barging through the four girls. "I can't deal with this right now! Just leave me be! I'm sorry, but I don't have the energy, nor am I in the mood to actually talk to anyone, so just leave me alone!"

With that, the purple-haired pigtailed girl stormed off to the station. She didn't care if she had upset them; they didn't know, nor did she wish to tell them. She just wanted to go home.

Eventually reaching the station, Kagami hurried inside before the train departed. She sat down in the corner and hid her face behind her bag. She was safe. And, once assured she was alone, she quietly sobbed the rest of the way home.

 _´She's a teacher… I trusted her… I never thought she would be… Like that. Oh God… how many others have she possible acted like that with? I should call the police! But... It did feel sort of... NO! Never! I definitely call the police and tell them. But... AAAAAGH! What the hell is happening?!´_

As Kagami´s mind reeled, she found herself getting off the train and walking home, when –

" _Oneechan! There you are!"_

"Tsukasa..?" Kagami wiped her eyes and turned towards her sister. She couldn't let Tsukasa know – she couldn't show weakness in front of her own sister.

The short-haired twin came jogging up to her, huffing lightly. "I saw you from down the street Oneechan! Weren't you going to spend the day with your classmates?"

Kagami quickly shook her head. "No, I… I'm not feeling well, so... I decided to take it easy at home today."

Nodding, Tsukasa smiled. "I'll bake some cookies for you later then, to cheer you up!" Kagami would've laughed, if she wasn't so emotionally unstable at the moment. But she smiled nonetheless. "I appreciate it Tsukasa. Let's head home."

 **x.X.x.X.x**

Kagami didn't leave her bed once she had gotten home. She tried to clear her head – sometimes she cried, sometimes she attempted to read a book – but it was in vain. The thoughts of what her homeroom teacher came back and reminded her of the hand that had rested on her shoulder. It had been warm, tender. She remembered Kuroi-sensei's hot breath against her neck.

It had been a horrible experience – teachers shouldn't harm their student in any way – but at the same time there had been a sense of thrill that would forever linger at the back of Kagami's mind.

Tsukasa had showed up earlier with a pair of cookies she baked as soon as she got home. She had told her as well that their parents apparently would spend the night out, so Tsukasa was in charge of cooking tonight. With Matsuri – the second oldest sister of the family – was out with her friends, it was only Kagami, her elder sister Inori, and Tsukasa home at the moment.

Kagami sighed. _´I wonder... Why didn't I tell Tsukasa right then and there? Why haven't I picked up the phone at all? I can't let Kuroi-sensei get away with this! I was violated! So why haven't I picked up the damn phone?!´_

Although her mind was set on just calling the police right then and there, her body didn't move at all. She just sat on her bad, staring absentmindedly.

 _´Come on damn it! Move! Get up! Get that molester behind bars!´_ She still didn't move. She wouldn't call the police and she wouldn't stop Kuroi-sensei… She would just pretend it never happened, and hope for the best.

After all, she couldn't lie to herself when the thoughts gnawed at the back of her head about how she had, secretly, if only a little enjoyed the thought of Nanako being that close.

Her mind came to a halt when the door suddenly opened up slowly, and Inori popped her head in. "Hi there, sis, "she said smiling warmly. "You've been inside the room the whole time. Is something the matter?"

Kagami managed a smile despite how she felt. Inori truly was the big-sister: kind, supportive, and always there for you. "Oh, Hi Inori-oneesan. No I... Well it is, but yet, it isn't. My day hasn't just been the greatest, so I just want to relax..."

Inori walked into the room, closing the door on her way. "I see. Aw, that troubled expression doesn't suit you, Kagami…" The dark-purpled haired woman said in a honeyed voice, as she sat down next to her younger sister and embraced her. Although a bit surprised, Kagami smiled and hugged her sister back.

"You'll see. It will soon be all better. Tsukasa is making dinner and then we can eat it while watching TV. Sounds good?"

As Kagami hugged her sister even tighter, she counted herself lucky to have such a loving family. "Yeah, it really does. Thanks for cheering me up. I think I'm starting to feel better already."

That's right; she had lovely sisters and caring parents. She was safe here.

"Oh, really? That's great to hear Kagami!" Inori embraced her sister again.

"Thanks sis. You're great elder sister you know that?" Inori didn't reply. She kept her arms around Kagami, and when her hands slowly beginning to stroke up and down her back a little red flag went off in Kagami's head. "I-Inori..?" Still no response.

Inori eventually pulled away but her hands firmly gripped her younger sister's shoulders. She stared at Kagami sorrowfully and…lustful?

"I'm so sorry, Kagami." Her voice was low, throaty.

The purplette swallowed hard. "Huh? For wha-"

Something soft crashed against her lips and Kagami was pushed down as her older sister pressed herself against her. Inori´s tongue went into her sister's mouth with no effort, coiling inside her oral cavern. Kagami was helpless.

Any muffled noises were unheard from the outside due to Tsukasa´s cooking.

 **x.X.x.X.x**

The evening sun was disappearing below the horizon; the cicadas cricketed in the young evening and a certain blonde teacher had just got her bath ready after a hard day's work. Getting out of her clothes, she tossed them clumsily into the laundry basket as she slowly got into her hot bath. The warm water stung her with a slight ting of pain that quickly vanished as she submerged into the bath.

"Aaahh… Nothing beats a warm bath to relax your mind and body after a tiresome day at work.." Nanako Kuroi said to no one in particular, stretching her arms and legs as much as possible in the warm blanket of water, groaning in pleasure.

Nanako purred. "That hit the spot. I've got to take a bath with Kagami-chan in the near-future..." She couldn't help but snicker as she massaged her shoulders. Her mind wandered back to the cute pigtailed girl. "Isn't this just sad? Nanako, you bad girl… She's a student, and you're a teacher. Just that simple fact is bad enough!"

The teacher's cheeks flushed red as she continued to stare absentmindedly, still trapped in her thoughts with a slowly appearing smirk.

"But what's wrong with a little… _excitement_ , right? Besides, Kagami-chan is just _so_ cute! Oh what I wouldn't do to just have her by my side when I wake up, or sneaking off during lunch somewhere and –"

Nanako sank into the warm water, her lower half of her face now underneath the surface.

 _´Honestly, how long has it been now? Two years, right? I mean... I don't even know what came over me! But when I saw her that time, when she just started Ryoo High, I… I just felt so enthralled by her appearance! She was so cute back then! She still is, but even more so! To think that I, Nanako Kuroi, would fall heads over heels with student, who also is a girl! We're the same gender!´_

The blonde emerged from the water with a sly smile.

"And to be honest… I couldn't care any less. Over these two years, I've come to terms with it. It will be risky, but I WILL pull it off! Just you wait a little longer, my dear."

* * *

 _To be continued!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Lucky Star and its characters belong to Kagami Yoshimizu. GrimGrave owns nothing and makes no money out of writing fiction.

 **Kagami Hiiragi's Love Escapades**

 **Chapter 2 – The Absurd First Day at an End**

In the Saitama Prefecture shopping district, a couple of younger students of Ryoo High were window-shopping different shops and stores. Taking the lead was Patricia ´Patty´ Martin, the American exchange student, who was mainly looking for any otaku-related shops that piqued her interest.

"Hurry up you guys, I don't wanna miss out on potential CD´s or manga books like last time!" she exclaimed cheerfully, beckoning her classmates by waving her arms.

Way behind her was Hiyori Tamura, a fellow otaku with a talent for drawing of yuri and yaoi doujinshi. She always had an eye on lookout for ´inspiration´ for doujinshi plots she could use. Further behind them was their friends Minami Iwasaki and Yutaka Kobayakawa. Unknowingly, they had been used as inspiration for Hiyorin´s yuri-doujinshi plenty of times (much to said artist's embarrassment), and were the more ´normal´ kind of their little group.

"Uhm… Patty-chan, Tamura-chan, shouldn't we get to the café b-before it close?" Yutaka nervously asked.

"We'll get there in a few minutes, Yu-chan, me and Patty-chan just have to check out this shop right here!" the brunette replied. Pointing to her right, her friends' gazes shifted to a bookstore known for its vast section of manga and drawing materials. "I just GOT to get the latest volumes and fresh material!" Hiyori exclaimed, followed by Patty's cheering. Yutaka on the other hand tilted her head to side slightly, looking completely lost.

"Material for what, Tamura-chan? D-didn't you buy pens and paper last week?"

"Not that kind of material, Yu-chan~ I mean plots, character features, scenarios and –"

"H-has it anything to do with... W-what was the word..." Yutaka sank into deep thoughts as she tried to remembering the word, until after a few minutes, she clapped her hands together with a smile. "Yaoi, was it?"

Hiyori blanched and wanted to sink through the pavement and hide underground. _´Yes it does! But don't go and learn such words Yu-chan! Don't end up rotten like me!´_ "Uuh… L-L-L-Lets just get to the café already… I can visit that shop... later..." the brunette was saying as she slowly walked off in the opposite direction, followed by her now confused classmates.

"H-hey, Tamura-chan, weren't we going to the bookstore? T-Tamura-chan!"

"Hiyorin, wait up!" The four girls ended up at the café further down the street.

 **x.X.x.X.x**

Every second felt like an eternity as Kagami – still in shock over what was happening – struggled effortlessly.

Inori – her _big sister_ – was all over her! Her own sibling by blood was _kissing_ her deeply, snaking her tongue around Kagami's oral cavern. The pigtailed younger girl panicked but her sister had her pinned down on her bed.

 _´This can't be happening! Inori-oneesan is… She's..! My SISTER! And we're girls! That's not… WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?! I-Its incest for heaven's sake!´_ the younger girl mentally screamed. Her heart was racing beneath her breast.

Inori kept kissing her younger sister passionately, yet lustfully, still. With her free hand, she gently ran its fingers through Kagami's lilac locks as she moaned in-between the soft kisses. After a small eternity, Inori let go of the young girl and gave her peered lovingly into her indigo coloured eyes.

The sisters were flushed and gasping for air – as much as Inori would've loved to continue their petting session, oxygen was a must.

She softly brushed her thumbs across Kagami´s cheeks."I…I'm…. I'm so…Sorry… sis-"

It happened too quickly for the older girl to react; Kagami mustered enough strength to push Inori off the bed and onto the floor before she immediately ran out of the room, slamming the door shut in the process. And she ran, barely managing to put on her shoes in the process as she fled from home, her eyes welling up with tears.

 _´Why is this happening?! My friends fight each other, my sister's homeroom teacher is one step away from molesting me and my... My own sister kissed me! Touched me! WHAT IS GOING ON?!´_

 **x.X.x.X.x**

 **Meanwhile.**

"Its bad luck! Bad luck I say!" a certain blue-haired young girl shouted into her cell phone, shaking her fist in anger. "I don't know what happened but something must've occurred!"

On the other end was the pinkette, holding her cell phone away from her ear ever. "Yes, something didn't seem right with Kagami-san... Did something happen when she was away? After all, she didn't arrive until later…"

"Oh! You're right! When she did show up, she was quick in ditching us… Miyuki-chan, regardless of what happened; we need to cheer Kagamin up! Any bright ideas?"

Miyuki giggled. Konata was so impulsive, yet so clueless sometimes.

"How about we pay her a visit tomorrow after school? She seemed rather upset, so maybe we should bring something to cheer her up?"

The other end was silenced for a few seconds before Konata shouted happily, causing her friend to cover her ear in reflex.

"YES! Of course, why didn't I think of it?! Great work Miyuki-chan~!"

Miyuki giggled yet again over her friend's behaviour. "It's a plan then. I'll see you tomorrow Konata-san."

"Yes! Likewise!"

 ***Click***

 **x.X.x**

"….. It's a plan then! We'll cheer Kagami up tomorrow by making a bento, just for her! Then, we follow her home have her talk about all her worries whilst we comfort and support her."

"Nice plan Aya-chan! She'll fall for us for sure!"

Ayano chuckled softly. "Yes, I'm quite confident about it too."

"So I'll see you at school tomorrow then. Take care!"

"You too Misa-chan!"

 ***Click***

 **x.X.x.X.x**

Kagami was exhausted when she finally slowed down; she had been running all the way into town and her legs were shaking. Sweat trickled down her face and her tears had long since dried up, though her heart still ached painfully.

Wiping off sweat with the back of her hand, Kagami took a look around; most shops were still open; she could kill some time by absentmindedly browsing. The longer she was out, the more time would she have to try and process what had happened earlier. Not that she wanted to think about it.

"I might as well get some tea or a small cake... I dare not join the dinner…" Kagami was saying, sighing heavily. Afraid of going home and unsure of what to do with the bizarre mixture of feelings within her, the schoolgirl headed off in a random direction.

Soon she found herself in front of the café she was searching for, and quickly got inside.

"Feeling better, Tamura-san?" Minami quietly asked in her usual monotone.

Hiyori simply nodded slowly as she sipped on her tea. "Y-Yeah, I'm alright, no sweat."

Patty simply giggled and took a bite out of her small cheesecake, followed by Yutaka drinking her hot chocolate. The four girls continued to chat amongst them until Patty spotted something purple at the café entrance. Immediately recognizing the girl as her senpai's friend, Patty began to wave her arms as she shouted. "Hiiragi-san! Good evening!"

Turning her head in the direction she heard the shouting, Kagami spotted the waving blonde and her friends, whom she all at least knew of; Patricia and Hiyori were Konata's friends (who shared her hobbies to a scary degree) and Yutaka was her cousin. The last one was Minami, if memory served.

She forced herself to smile and waved slightly back, as she received her small bagel and cup of tea before making her way over to the group.

 _´May as well sit next to them now that they've seen me… Could help me get my mind on something else… Anything…´_ Kagami thought as she reached their table, wearing her fake smile. "Hey there Patricia-san, I'm surprised to see you here at this hour," she commented with tone that was supposed to sound cheerful.

The American and her friends giggled. "Likewise, Hiiragi-senpai. Couldn't resist the temptation of this place's bagels, huh? We were originally out for browsing but ended up here eventually. Luckily this café doesn't close until later. Kind of neat for when you got the munchies or something, huh?" Patty joked.

The purplette sighed. "You know, normally people are at home, preparing dinner around this hour..."

The blonde and the brunette both smirked at Kagami, looking smug. "So that's why you're here as well with a bagel and tea, Hiiragi-senpai?"

The pigtailed girl blushed as she frowned, but forced herself to not fly off the handle. "Heh… Guess I fell for temptation?" Earning a shared laughter from the group, Kagami felt a pit in her stomach as she let out her faked laughter.

She took a seat next to Minami and Yutaka in the booth, occasionally sipping on her coffee or eating bits of her bagel while listening in to the conversations the other girls had. She grimaced every now and then whenever the topics were about otaku-related stuff such as animes or conventions, but it was still better than being home.

 _´As long as I'm not around Inori…´_ the lilac-haired girl thought before her mind was suddenly remembering the kiss – remembering how her older sister had gently but passionate kissed her, their soft lips touching…

 _´Woah! What the..! …No way, what was that about… No no no! What she did was wrong, there is no way I could have enjoyed it, not even by a little bit!´_

The Hiiragi twin frowned and blushed as she stared absentmindedly down at the table, oblivious to the surroundings. The circumstances for Inori assaulting her were not quite favourable, but the sensation – the sheer feeling of being kissed by such soft lips – had been… disturbingly pleasant.

 _´I guess… It did feel… sort of nice… N-No! It doesn't matter! I-Its incest for heaven's sake! B-Besides, I don't even….!´_ Her mind came to a halt _. ´I…I haven't even thought about… We're both girls… Why... Why isn't it bothering me as much as it should?!´_

Kagami´s thoughts came to a halt yet again as Minami nudged her by the shoulder, while Hiyori looked questionable at her. "Hiiragi-senpai? Hello? Earth to Hiiragi-senpai~"

Ah! S-sorry… I... I have a lot on my mind right now. What did you want?" Kagami inquired.

"I asked you what brought you down here. Its kind off rare to see you alone," Hiyori said with a friendly smile. From the looks of the others, Kagami suspected that they were just as curious. "If you don't mind me asking, of course."

The purplette eyed them all individually. She couldn't very well tell them, but she wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for Inori.

Hesitantly, she replied, "Ah… It's complicated… Let's just say I rather not to be at home right now..."

"Hi-Hiiragi-san, I-I know that you have Konata-oneechan and t-the others to talk to, b-but I'm sure I speak for all of u-us when I say that we w-would be happy t-to help you if you n-need it…" Yutaka said shyly, with her friends nodding in agreement.

Kagami couldn't help but to smile at Konata´s cousin – the difference between the two was night and day. "Thank you Yutaka-chan. I really appreciate it. But for now, I rather not talk about it..." Kagami sighed deeply. "I **can't** talk about it."

The four other girls didn't know what to do; from the few times they had associated with their senior class-man, they knew that she wasn't one to be easily depressed. The whole atmosphere had become gloomy and the girls traded nervous glances.

Suddenly, Hiyori clapped her hands together with a big smile, earning everyone's attention. "I know! Hiiragi-senpai, if you wish, would you like to come over to my place? I'm sure my parents won't mind guests, and it would allow getting to know each other better. Two birds with one stone right?" the brunette were saying, smiling at the senior class-man who stared at her, puzzled.

Kagami eventually smiled. "Thank you for the offer, Tamura-san, but I guess I should head home after all… I don't think I have my cell phone with me, Tsukasa might start worrying..."

"Another time perhaps?" the brunette asked, hopeful.

Kagami nodded. "Yes that would be lovely, but… I don't have to go just yet..."

"Great!" Patty exclaimed. "Tell us more about yourself then, Hiiragi-senpai!"

These underclassmen were just adorable. "Well, uhm... For starters, you can at least call me _´Kagami´_."

"Alright, Kagami-senpai! Please share more about yourself then~" Patty exclaimed yet again, and her upperclassman genuinely smiled.

Kagami managed to laugh, short-lived as it was. "Well... Okay, I guess I should start with..."

And so the purplette and the group of girls began to share and listen to one another and got to know the Hiiragi twin better with each passing minute at the semi-crowded café.

Despite the occasional wincing by the mention of detailed anime and collectables, the upperclassman learned a lot about the group of girls to the point that they could most likely be called friends – she even considered spending more time with them inside and outside of school – friends on the same level as Konata, Misao, and the others.

But what went unaware during the whole ordeal was in the minds of the meganekko and mint-green haired girl as they listened to her.

 _´Oh? So Kagami-senpai enjoys gaming occasionally? Interesting…´_ Hiyori mentally noted as she observed the purplette. _´Hmm… She does have a splendid figure… She would be excellent as a character in my upcoming story I'm working on… Wait what?! H-Hiyorin, you're thinking such thoughts about your senpai?! I-It's bad enough you're using Minami-chan and Yutaka-chan for inspiration, now you're already fantasizing about Kagami-senpai?!´_

The brunette chastised herself for even thinking such things, but how could she not? The way Kagami´s face was beautifully framed by her indigo-coloured eyes, her soft-looking lips and her glossy hair. The brunette found herself charmed, despite herself.

 _´I say… How could I have missed her before..? I need to capture this beauty immediately!´_ Hiyori thought determinedly as she fished up her pen and paper and began to draw a hastily, yet detailed drawing of Kagami for later use.

It did not go unnoticed however.

"Uhm, Tamura-san..? What were you doing?" the upperclassman asked and Hiyori immediately hid her pen and paper out of reflex.

"Ah! Uhm.. J-Just m-made a quick d-drawing... A-ahahaha…" Patty couldn't help but snicker, while Kagami, surprisingly enough, smiled.

"Oh? Care to show me? I don't believe I've seen your work."

 _´Oh no!´_ "Ehm… A-alright…" Hiyori said, reluctantly handing the paper over to Kagami. ´ _What are you doing?! Now she's going to find out!´_

Receiving the paper, the purple-haired girl took a proper look. She saw a drawing of herself, in what was supposed to be a full-body profile with hastily drawn clothes that was supposed to resemble those she was wearing. Except for that, the body and face was as accurate as it could be.

"Whoa, this is impressive, Tamura-san!" Kagami exclaimed as she handed the paper back and smiled. "You sure got a career ahead of you, I kind of envy that."

 _´She liked it?!´_ The brunette sighed heavily in relief. "Aah… T-thanks..." _´Did you hear that Hiyori? She liked it! Perhaps I could invite her over one day and ask her to be a model for poses! Maybe even in… In the… nude… W-wait! No Hiyori! Shame on you, what are you thinking?!´_

Meanwhile, as Hiyori was scolding herself and Yutaka and Patty was chatting with Kagami, Minami caught herself peering at her upperclassman.

 _´Hiiragi-senpai is so cool…´_ she thought with a small smile on her lips, before her gaze shifted slightly downward to the rather ample chest. It wasn't near as big as her neighbour, Miyuki, but nevertheless had a fine shape. Minami sulked in quiet manner as she immediately compared Kagami´s bust with her own. _´I wish mine was like Hiiragi-senpai´s …´_

Time flew by without anyone noticing it. The girls kept discussing and laughing and soon enough, the purplette had forgotten why she wasn't at home.

"…. And then Izumi-senpai almost blew a casket when I lied and told her that I'd accidentally saved over an already existing save-file on the game I borrowed!" Hiyori joked as they all – including Kagami – laughed.

"Yeah I can clearly see that happening! She cares too much about her games, it's funny!" Kagami was saying, trying her best to stifle her laughter.

 _´I so needed this… It's funny; I've always thought of them as mini-Konatas, but once you get to know them, they're really interesting people.´_ Kagami mused. She hand almost bent over in her fit of laughter, thanks to Hiyori´s and Patty's clever jokes.

She calmed down and glanced down at her wrist-watch: it was getting late. "Phew... Alright, I guess I should head home now," Kagami said.

"What?! No! Come on, senpai, we're having so much fun here!" Patty exclaimed.

"Yeah, please Kagami-senpai!" Hiyori added as Yutaka and Minami nodded in agreement.

Kagami sighed. She obviously didn't want to go home, but she knew her family would start worrying, if they hadn't already. "Sorry… I kind of have to get home, even if I rather not. But we'll see each other at school eventually, and I would be happy to meet you like this as well," she replied.

"That reminds me!" the brunette suddenly said. "May I ask for your phone number, Kagami-senpai? I think I speak for all of us when I say that we would love to do this again sometime!"

Kagami beamed. These girls and Konata certainly weren't cut from the same cloth, personality-wise. They were all so kind and understanding and, last but not least, easy to talk to. "Sure, just let me get my – Oh no!"

"What is it?" Patty asked.

"I forgot my cell phone at home due to… the circumstances…" The upperclassman sighed. "I'm sorry, but I could catch up with you tomorrow instead and we'll exchange numbers then?"

"No problems!" Hiyori answered. "We will see each other during lunch, perhaps?"

Kagami nodded and got up from her seat. "Alright, take care on your way home, got it?"

"Of course!" the group said in union and waved their senior off. Kagami really didn't want to head back home as of right now, but she knew she had to. Her parents would still be out, but either Inori or Tsukasa could have called them and that would be bothersome. It was not like this "problem" would be solved by talking, not that it could be talked about anyway.

With a heavy heart and utterly helpless, Kagami headed home, dreading what would await her as she returned. Would Tsukasa and/or her parents rush to her side and ask questions, worried to death? Would Inori try and ambush her and try something funny again?

 _´Come now, Kagami… You're exaggerating! Inori wouldn't do something like that so soon… Right?´_ She tried to tell herself that but the day's memories came flooding back like a tidal wave; how her friends had acted and seemingly fought over her, how her own teacher had behaved in the office. It was like she was flirting with her, coming on to her! And then it was her older sister…

 _´What is it with everyone today..? I knew Konata was clingy, but for her to be like that... And Miyuki-chan as well. But Kusakabe and Minegishi..? I don't get it...´_

The girl blanched and froze on the spot.

 _´Hey now! W-what if Inori tries that again?! I mean, we ARE living together! She could try and peep at me! Wait, what if she already have done it in the past?! Oh God, Kuroi-sensei too! She could use any possible excuse to give me a detention! What will I do?!´_

She stared absentmindedly at the pavement. A chill breeze blew by, but the girl didn't freeze; she was hot – growing hotter, still – at the thought of being in a woman's arms. It had been soft, tender…

 _´I've spent so much time thinking about what they did, but not on -who- did it… The fact that… I mean... Both Kuroi-sensei and Oneesan are women, but... But it isn't bothering me as much as it should. I don't have anything against lesbians, but I never thought… Oh God, please help me understand!´_

The purplette spend the rest of the way home confused and helpless as her emotions ran amok inside her.

 **x.X.x.X.x**

Kagami stood still before her front door, still uncertain of whatever she was feeling and panicking on the inside. Her emotions ran amok, unchecked, and she dreaded to think what could happen when she stepped inside; would Inori be waiting for her – would Inori try anything?

 _´Okay... Come on Kagami, you can do this… You're strong. Just take that first step and we'll see what happens. You don't want to spend the night outside, do you?`_

With a heavy sigh, Kagami took out her keys from the pocket and unlocked the door. She opened it slowly as she peeked inside; the lights were still on, naturally, and she could definitely hear the TV being on. She took a step inside, closed and locked the door, took off her shoes, and began to make her way towards her room. As quietly as possible, she slowly managed to get to the stairs –

"Oneesan! W-where have you been?! We've been worried sick about you!"

Turning around, Kagami noticed it was her sister; luckily, it was the twin, and not the older.

"I… I needed to get out for a while. Urgent matters. I'm sorry for ditching dinner..." the older twin replied, and it wasn't necessarily a lie; she hated the fact that she had missed out on Tsukasa's cooking, but skipping it had meant that she was far away from her older sibling.

Tsukasa had a stern, but worried look on her face. "Oh, okay. But why didn't you answer your phone? I was so afraid that something had happened..."

Kagami cringed. _´Something DID happen!´_ "I forgot it in my hurry. Don't worry though, I'm alright. I just want to get to bed..."

The younger twin finally smiled. "Alright, I guess I could save your portion for later, if you want?"

"Yeah, that would be nice. Thanks a lot, Tsukasa," the older twin smiled before she headed back for her quarters.

 _´Finally... I'm almost there… Just have to open the door now, and I'll be safe... I hope!´_

Kagami rushed the distance and hurried inside. Closing the door, she noticed that she had crawled through the ashes, into the fire. She blanched and her heart leapt up to her throat.

"Kagami…"

 _´… No…´_

"Kagami… Please, just listen… I want to.. I want to apologise –"

Kagami scoffed. "Apologise? APOLOGISE?! You... You kissed me! You touched me, your own sister! My… My first kiss... My first kiss was with my older sister!" the younger sibling retorted, her eyes threatening to well up again.

Inori brightened a little. "I took your first kiss? Aww, I feel honoured..."

Kagami's cheeks grew hot. "I-I-I wasn't p-p-praising y-you!"

Inori giggled softly as she looked directly into her younger sister's eyes. "Kagami… I am not fooling around you know." She took a step closer – closer, still – to her now terrified little sister. "I know fully well that what I did was wrong. But frankly, I... I don't care. I've wanted to do that for a long time now, Kagami." She stood right in front of her, barely a few inches away.

The younger sibling swallowed hard. She was beginning to panic as her worries resurfaced and initiated her flight-or-fight mentality. She was trapped; the lamb to the slaughter, and Inori leant forward –

Then it happened.

Something soft graced her, but it wasn't on the lips. Kagami opened her eyes – when had she closed them? - and looked questionable at her sister, her fingers tracing her left cheek.

Inori simply smiled. "I will leave it at that, for _tonight,_ " she said as she gently moved Kagami to the side, and opened the door. Before she fully closed it however, she popped her head inside.

"Please remember this, Kagami… I may be your sister, but I can't control my feelings. I can't choose who to love. I'm not doing this for kicks, nor am I doing this to hurt you. I am only doing this because... I love you. I love you a lot more than as a sister. Please don't hate me..." With that, Inori left an utterly confused and shocked Kagami in her room.

Minutes felt like hours. Kagami moved over to her bed and sat down. She stared at the carpet and released a breath she didn't realise she had held, as she tried to make sense of what had just happened.

"She loves me… She loves me... My own sister… loves me. We're sisters… Both girls... But she…"

The purplette's mind was in pieces, she couldn't focus. She would be lying if she said that she hadn't felt a tingle of excitement over the whole event, but she was too shocked to acknowledge it. She shifted her eyes to the cell phone on the nightstand; she reached out, and grabbed it. A bunch of text messages and missed calls; most were from Tsukasa, one were from Inori, and the rest were from Ayano, Misao, Konata and Miyuki. She didn't know what compelled her to do so, but she read them. First one was from Misao.

 _*click*_

 _-Hiiragi-chan, a shame you couldn't make it today! Hope whatever is bothering solves itself, otherwise me and Aya-chan are hear for you! Stay cool!-_

 _*click*_

 _-Care to talk? We're here for you, Hiiragi-san. You're having me and Misa-chan worried, please give us a call, ok? Love / Ayano_

 _*click*_ This one was from Konata.

 _-Something on your mind Kagamin~? If it's about weight, don't worry, I still adore you even if you're a little chubby~ Gimme a call will ya? X3-_

 _*click*_

 _-I'm sorry to intrude when you're upset, but I want you to know that I'm here if you desire to talk about whatever is troubling you. If not, then best of wishes, and take care, please? /Miyuki-_

 _*click*_ This was from Tsukasa. All of her messages were roughly the same.

 _-S-sis, where did you go?! Inori-oneesan said you just left the house in a hurry! Did something happen? Please answer!_

 _*click*_ Inori had tried to get a hold of her, too.

 _\- Kagami, come back. We need to talk. I know you're scared, but hear me out. Love, Inori.-_

Kagami stared at the screen. After a minute, she closed it, put it away and got ready for bed. Her mind was in a fog, and her emotions were in chaos. All she wanted to do now was to fall asleep and hope to wake up from this bad dream.

Putting on her pyjamas, she got into bed, not even bothering to brush her teeth; she didn't want to leave the room right now. She slowly drifted off to sleep, when a single thought occupied her mind.

 _´Weren't my friends... unusually clingy today…? It couldn't be… that…´_

And with that, she fell asleep as fatigue caught up at last.

* * *

 ** _To be continued!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Lucky Star and its characters belong to Kagami Yoshimizu. GrimGrave owns nothing and makes no money out of writing fiction.

 **Kagami Hiiragi's Love Escapades**

 **Chapter 3 – Troublesome Tuesday**

Hiyori had gotten home safely after hanging out with her friends. After a hasty bath, she had been stuck to her desk, drawing like she was possessed; normally, she would be proud of her work and her own ideas, but this time, something was off.

 _´N-no way…´ Hiyori thought in shock. ´Why… Why did it turn out like this?!´_ She stared down at her papers spread over the desk, and even on the floor around her. She lost count of the sheets of paper she had used for drawing after twenty-something-or-other.

 _´This just can't be… I had hoped it wouldn't be something serious, but… ALL MY DRAWINGS SO FAR HAVE BEEN OF KAGAMI-SENPAI! You're going too far, Hiyori! There are drawings of her in a kimono, western Victorian dresses, cosplay costumes..!´_

The young artist panicked, until her wandering gaze stopped at one of the drawings to her right; she had depicted Kagami as a prince, wearing white clothes and gloves while smiling heart-warmingly. Grabbing the drawing and held it up close, the brunette couldn't help but smile back.

"Senpai sure is cute when she smiles like that…" She sighed to herself. Soon after, images began forming in her head, thought that were different than those she usually conjured. While imagining girls was common for her inspiration, this imagination featured herself as well, together with Kagami; they were in her room, together. Just the two of them.

Hiyori gasped quietly. She was surprised at what her brain was doing, but before she could stop it, the images took a turn that surprised her even more.

She imagined Kagami was inching closer, smiling as warmly as ever. The lilac-haired girl stretched out a hand and caressed Hiyori´s face gently, before slowly planting a soft kiss on her cheek. She kept it up as her other hand snaked down towards the small, soft chest and gently squeezed, making Hiyori gasp and moan.

In reality, Hiyori blushed furiously, but she was too caught up in her daydream to care. Her mind was betraying her, but she felt like she didn't want it to stop. She wasn't aware of what she was doing until she strayed past a small triangle of hair. She gasped and looked down, ashamed of what she was doing, but temptation urged her on – urging her to go that last mile.

With only a few seconds of hesitation, she continued and brushed against her sweet bundle of nerves. Hiyori had read about this on both the internet and the biology books, but she had never engaged in sexual activities until now.

Kagami, in her mind, was now kissing her openly while her hand roamed over the artist's chest and lower body. The feeling eventually became too much for the doujin artist; biting her lower lip to keep quiet, she quivered and silently rode out her orgasm. As she came down from her high, she glanced over at her drawing, and sighed contently.

 _´What… What was that…? It was so sudden, I don't even… Could it be that...?´_ She sneered. _´My my, looks like my own work is rubbing off on me. Or something.´_

Hiyori giggled as she wiped her fingers with a napkin.

 _´I'm still not a 100% sure, so it looks like I need some... Further investigation... Yes, some investigation sure is needed. ~ Who would've thought? I mean, it could work.´_

" _Fuh fuh fuh.. If it all ends up the way I think it will… Oh my… Fuh fuh, just you wait, my sweet Kagami-chan~"_

 **x.X.x.X.x**

"I'm home..." Minami said in her usual monotone as she stepped inside. Her dog – affectionately named Cherry – ran up to her, wagging its tail and nuzzled the girl's leg. She bent down slightly and gently patted him before heading for her room. The moment she closed the door and stumbled into bed, she smiled to herself.

"I guess I made a new friend today..."

Minami replayed the night's memories in her head over and over. She had enjoyed hanging out with her friends – as usual - but having Kagami join them had proven to be a great idea, and getting to know her had been just as pleasant. Naturally, her upperclassman's bust size, while normal, was still causing the mint-green haired youth to sulk over her own, but she got over it. Eventually. Possibly.

She kept thinking about the purplette's smile: Minami had kept stealing glances of it, even to the point that she missed out on the conversations.

Her heart began to beat faster. Her head felt like it was spinning, and her face became hot. Her face was still heating up, and her heart kept on beating at an accelerating rate.

"Am I... sick..?" She lay down on the bed and stared absentmindedly at the ceiling. "…Kagami-senpai…"

What was it about the older girl that had her occupy Minami's mind? She pondered for what felt like hours, but found no answer. She only remembered the kindness the purplette had showed, her beautiful smile that was so warm and inviting, and the feeling of safety Kagami had around her.

Her face was still warm. Minami fanned herself, but the heat wouldn't go away, nor would her heart cease its rapid beating. She was tired and wished to sleep, but with Kagami fresh on her mind…

"…Maybe I can think about her a little longer…"

 **x.X.x.X.x**

 **Tuesday morning.**

Nanako chuckled to herself. Today would be a good day; she was clean and dressed in fresh new clothes, she had had her morning coffee, and to top it all off, she had a new perfume. Bought yesterday, the flaxen-haired teacher had looked forward to use it the minute she bought it.

"It'll suit a sophisticated, sexy woman like me, if I do say so," she proudly stated. Her expression shifted however, as she looked back into her bathroom mirror. "My co-workers would have me fired if they knew… After all; no matter the circumstances, a teacher and a student shouldn't get involved like this."

Nanako sighed.

"Kagami Hiiragi… Please, forgive me."

She applied the perfume – a sweet, flowery and fruity scent with a hint of something she couldn't quite put her finger on – and headed out to the front door. Her portfolio was packed, she put on her wine-red jacket, and left.

 _´Kagami won't know what hit her when I'm done,´_ she mused as she turned on the engine to her car.

 **x.X.x.X.x**

"…So I rummaged through my room and I came across this un-opened Pocky box! I'm sure it would help Kagamin cheer up! She loves Pocky after all!" Konata exclaimed.

Miyuki, meanwhile, didn't know what to say. Granted, the idea was good, but giving someone something that just happened to be lying around was…well, anything but thoughtful. "Konata-san, if you're going to present sweets to Kagami-chan, you might want to not mention her weight, _and_ perhaps buy something from the store, or even a bakery. A friendly tease is all fun until the other person starts take it personal."

"Of course I won't!" Konata responded loudly. "…But for the sake of my safety, maybe you should give them to her…"

Miyuki giggled softly. "We can present it as a gift from both of us. I'm afraid I don't have time to get one myself before classes today."

"Mhm, mhm! No problems, we can do that! I'll meet you at the lockers then, Yuki-chan~!"

"Oh w-wait ,Konata-san!" Miyuki interrupted. "I've got a favour to ask you, if you would be so kind and listen."

"Alright, do tell!" the bluette replied.

"With all due respect, don't call me so early again, unless it's urgent..." Miyuki let out a yawn as if to further her statement, making Konata laugh nervously in turn, scratching her cheek sheepishly.

Konata laughed nervously. "Y-yeah. Got it. See you later!"

 ***Click***

"…so I was thinking of having the bento consist of pickled vegetables, and spiced meat with perfectly salted rice –"

"No!" Misao interrupted. "I-I kinda planned on making onigiri... So I contribute as well!"

Ayano laughed softly. "That's very sweet of you, Misa-chan, but I think I might as well make the rice in addition to –"

"But it won't be fair if you make everything, Aya-chan! It would look like I was just leeching off you..."

 _´So that's what you're worried about…´_ Ayano thought. "Of course not, Misa-chan, you're being silly. But tell you what, you make the onigiri, I'll fix the vegetables and the meat, and we can present it as one when we meet up later," she suggested.

"Aya-chan, thank you thank you thank you!" Misao shouted with joy, and understandably so; she wasn't much of a cook.

"With that settled, I'm afraid we need to hang up now, or I won't be able to make it since I need to cook and all..."

"Oh, yes of course! Me too! I'll see you later then Aya-chan!"

"Yes, take care. And good luck!"

"You too!"

 ***Click***

 **x.X.x.X.x**

The purplette stirred as sunlight filtered through her window. She blinked as she adjusted to the morning light and groaned.

 _´Morning already, huh... I really, really don't feel like getting up for school today... But if I stay home, Inori will –´_

Kagami tensed up; last night's memories came back to her and she buried her face in the pillow.

Her own sister loved her beyond measure, and teacher had the hots for her, and her friends were arguing with each other. But above all else, Inori had stolen her first kiss.

 _´It just… It just can't be real! It has to be a dream!_

Kagami sighed. She cast a glance towards her mirror; looking back at her was a frustrated, hopeless young girl who was confused over her own sexuality at this point, and about her feelings. Nothing made sense anymore.

"Who am I..?" she queried.

Kagami slapped her cheeks. Awake, she headed for the bathroom as she practically dragged her feet after her, hoping that she wouldn't meet Inori on the way.

Upon reaching the bathroom, however, it turned out to be occupied.

She sighed. Just her luck; this was to be expected when you lived in a family of six. Kagami was about to head back to her room when the door clicked open and the girl spun back around –

The young girl blanched. She found herself looking righto into dark violet eyes.

Inori, her hair wet from the shower and dressed in fresh clothes, managed a smile and waved a little.

"Good morning, sister… You look tired Kagami-chan..." Inori´s honeyed voice made her little sister's heart race; she could feel her own cheeks heat up by the second. "If only you'd shown up earlier, I would've gladly helped you start your day..."

The younger sibling averted her gaze. This was horrible, embarrassing even. Inori probably thought it was cute to see her like this.

"Did you sleep well?" Inori asked.

Kagami couldn't speak and opted to simply nod, though that was far from the truth.

Her sister cupped Kagami´s face and giggled at her blushed expression. She was close enough to steal a kiss if she so wanted. "Another time I suppose… There'll be a lot of opportunities for us to truly bond, my darling little sister~ But, I am a patient woman; I'll wait as long as I need to."

The older woman winked and left her sister flabbergasted in front of the bathroom. Her mind rendered blank, Kagami went inside and closed the door.

Her heart wouldn't stop racing.

"This… isn't right. Why didn't I resist when she grabbed me like that? She... touched me again. And I let her do it…"

Her eyes welled up. She slumped down on the floor and hugged her knees, confused and angry.

"Why didn't I do anything…?!"

Finding no satisfying answer, the purplette took a much needed shower. The warm stream cascading down her back was soothing in a way and, if anything, hid her tears.

She didn't like this. And yet, deep, deep in the back of her mind, a part of her actually enjoyed it –

What?

Kagami quickly perished the thought. It had happened against her will, by her sister nonetheless! They were both girls – girls related by blood! How much more wrong could it get?!

Kagami shuddered, despite the hot water.

She needed to get Inori out of her head for now and think of what to do next; should she tell her family? It would be mortifying, and the police would get involved and be all over the media! Her family could potentially end up in a bad light, too!

Could she ask anonymously on the internet for help? That could work… but then again, who would take her seriously? Or rather, would anyone give her serious answers?

Kagami sighed and stepped out of the shower. She got dressed and left the room, duelling with these unpleasant thoughts. One day at a time, she thought. Inori couldn't harass her at school, and their parents would be home when she got back. If she just could figure out a way to lock her door at night –

An arm snaked around her waist from behind and pulled the younger girl close. Kagami yelped and tried to move away, but it was of no use.

A soft purr emitted behind her. "You smell like summer berries, my darling sister," Inori said, nuzzling Kagami's long, lilac hair. "I adore this scent…"

"S-sis..! W-why…!"

"Why?" The older woman sounded genuinely surprised. "I couldn't possibly ignore you, when you looked so terrible earlier. Didn't sleep well?" The dark purple-haired sibling stated casually, smiling sweetly as ever.

 _´Don't smile like that at me…!´_ the younger girl thought. _´Not after everything you've done! Don't smile like you care…!´_

This had to be a cruel joke. Why was she feeling warm and embarrassed like this?

"…. I need breakfast." Was all Kagami could say before dashing down the stairs, into the kitchen, leaving Inori on top of the stairs, giggling as if nothing had happened.

 _´You'll soon open up for me, Kagami…I'll wait for as long as I need for it to happen.´_

"Good morning, sis!" Tsukasa, the younger twin greeted cheerfully as her older twin entered the kitchen. "Sis, are you feeling well? Your face looks red, did you catch a fever?" Tsukasa immediately got up from her seat and walked over to her sister, placing a palm on said sister's forehead.

Kagami lightly pushed it away. "N-no, I'm alright, Tsukasa... I guess I'm just stressed over homework and the like. Really, everything is fine."

Being the airhead Tsukasa was, she smiled and nodded. Her expression turned to horror, however, and she suddenly shrieked. "I forgot about my homework! Oh no oh no oh no!"

She continued almost shouting, resulting that she ran up to her room, leaving Kagami alone to eat breakfast. Their parents both had to leave early for their work and Matsuri, the middle child of the family, was still asleep.

Kagami sighed to herself as she ate her breakfast that Tsukasa had made, getting lost in thoughts.

 _´And here I thought I wouldn't let Inori-oneesan advance on me… I need to stay alert. I mean, she even managed to walk up behind me! I should've noticed her! Who knows how long she intends to keep this up... Until I give in..? NO! I won't! It's wrong, unacceptable! Despite how great it felt, I can't allow myself to –´_

Kagami paled.

 _´W-wait..! ´despite how great it felt´..? Did I just think that?!´_

Troubled, the older twin absentmindedly ate her breakfast. Not that it tasted any good, though. She soon lost her appetite from worrying about her sister, and Kagami got up and made herself ready for school.

 _´I just don't fricking get it!´_

"Hey,Tsukasa! Hurry up, we need to get going or else we'll miss the train!" Kagami shouted.

"H-hang on, I just-! Eeeek! Where's my math papers?!" Tsukasa shouted back from her room.

 _´And this is why you start on your homework right away,´_ the older twin remarked as she waited by the door, annoyed. She wanted to leave as soon as possible.

She opened the front door and stepped outside to get some air while she waited. The sky was rather clear with few clouds scattered. Car noises could be heard in the distance and the cicadas' cries was ever present. She took a deep breath of the fresh outdoors, and she could've sworn she was already feeling better. That is, until she felt a presence behind her that she assumed was Tsukasa.

"Finally found your papers, Tsukas –"

Someone tightly embraced her from behind.

"Aww, leaving already, Kagami-chan? I'll miss you..." Inori whispered as she hugged the younger girl from behind the second time today, but unlike last time, her other hand had found its way south, currently squeezing Kagami´s butt gently yet firmly.

Kagami could do nothing but stand there, getting groped by her older sister, her eyes widened, her body tense. She wanted to shout, scream for help, but no sound came.

As Inori hugged her tightly, groping her butt lovingly, Kagami wanted to struggle a lot more, but she remained motionless, only able to let out one quiet moan, which Inori undoubtedly heard.

Then finally, her sister smiled at her and stopped, but not before pecking Kagami on the cheek. Then she stepped back.

"Call it a one-time favour… for today. I'm so sorry Kagami-chan, but you're just so cute..."

Kagami slowly turned around, staring at her sister. Her cheeks were tomato-red, just like Inori's. She said nothing – only stared with mild contempt and insecurity – until Tsukasa arrived, in which both of the twins began to be on their way. With one last glance at her elder sibling who was still staring at her lovingly and sweetly, Kagami managed to get three words past her lips.

"…See you later."

She didn't get it – she didn't get this at all.

 **x.X.x.X.x**

"This better not happen again, Tsukasa…" the older twin stated, exhausted from their sprint to the train. "Please, make sure you at least have your papers and other school material ready in the future!"

Tsukasa winced. "Eeheheh... I guess I completely forgot about it yesterday, sorry..."

With a small smile, Kagami patted her sister on the shoulder. "Good."

Her smile disappeared shortly after though, as she thought back on just a few minutes earlier. It was all surreal to her, and the mere thought of how Inori's touch had affected her… in the wrong way.

It had been rough, yet oddly warm. Possessive, in an adult kind of way, as if her sister had marked her to show everyone whom she belonged to.

She shivered. The train began moving. It was only a few minutes later a small dot of blue began to rush through the small crowd of people on-board, until it almost jumped right on top of the purplette.

"Kagamiiiiiinn~! I was so worried; I thought you were going to miss the train!" Konata exclaimed, to the point of annoying of some of the passengers. Kagami tried to shake and push her otaku-friend off her while Tsukasa only stared at them, giggling.

"G-get off..! And yes, we almost missed the train b-but that's another story… Get off! Why are you so clingy?!" Kagami chastised.

Konata simply grinned sheepishly. "Because you're just too adorable~"

The older twin tensed. "…What did you say..?"

"Hm? I said I'm clingy because you're too adorable ~"

 _But you're just so cute…_

 _You're just too adorable.._

 _Cute…_

 _Adorable…_

 _´She sound like big sister! No, it can't be that –´_ Kagami ceased thinking any further on that. It was just a coincident, after all. Konata always says embarrassing things like that!

The purplette kept to herself for the remainder of the trip. Konata eventually stopped hugging Kagami, who remained silent for the rest of the way, unaware of her friend's hungry looks she sent her every now and then when not talking to Tsukasa.

Arriving at the schoolyard with few minutes to spare, Kagami and co. met up with Miyuki, chatting as usual with the exception of the pigtailed purplette, who remained less talkative. When they got to the lockers, Konata and Miyuki said they needed some private talk, and eventually Tsukasa and Kagami went separate ways as well.

 _´I wish this was just a bad dream,´_ the young girl thought bitterly. _´I'm safe here for now, but the second school is over, I have to meet Inori…´_

Then it hit her.

 _´…What subject do I have on Tuesday mornings?´_ Kagami pulled out her schedule from her schoolbag, slowly unfolding it. She dared not look at it, but slowly she lifted the paper up for her to see. She blanched.

World History.

"Kuroi-sensei... Crud. N-no, wait! She can't possibly do anything in class! Y-yeah! I'll be fine, as long as –" She paused. "As long as I don't get in some sort of trouble to get a detention again..." She pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing.

"I should've stayed at home; then I could figure out how to lock my door."

Having almost reached her homeroom, Kagami noticed Misao and Ayano further down the hall, and she beamed.

 _´Oh thank god! Someone I can talk to!´_

"Good morning, Hiiragi-chan!" Ayano greeted, smiling as brightly as ever.

"Yo! Morning Hiiragi!" Misao added shortly after. Odd as the two could be sometimes, thepurplette knew that they had her back, and she was fortunate to have them as friends. However –

"Good morning, you two! Look, I'm sorry about yesterday –"

"Don't worry about it!" Misao and Ayano said simultaneously, followed by Ayano alone who moved towards Kagami, grasping her hands gently. "Really, no need to worry about it! Regardless of what happened, if you felt you needed some time alone, then naturally we've to respect that! However, you left me and Misa-chan worried, so we decided to cheer you up! Right, Misa-chan?" The apricot-haired girl turned to Misao who smiled widely and showed a large furoshiki cloth she held in front of her.

"That," Ayano pointed at it. "Is a special bento we made just to cheer you up. We're here for you if you wish to talk about what's been troubling you too." The orange haired girl spoke softly as she still caressed her classmate's hands, staring intently, but lovingly into the lavender eyes.

Misao appeared next to her, hugging her from the side, her arms gently wrapped around Kagami´s waist. "We're here for you, Hiiragi!" they said simultaneously once more.

The pigtailed girl finally smiled genuinely. God bless these oddballs of hers.

"Thank you... Really, you've no idea of just what's been going on… I can't tell you, but thanks for the offer nonetheless."

 _´I can't possibly tell them… can I?´_

"Why are you girls standing out here?" someone said, and the trio quickly turned to see their teacher, Nanako, behind them.

Kagami shivered. Her poor heart wouldn't stop racing.

The blonde eyed her and flashed a grin – a predatory grin that served as a reminder of what she could do, should the two of them end up alone again.

"Class is about to start, you know."

"S-sorry, Kuroi-sensei!" Misao blurted out. She grabbed her friends by their wrists and hurried into the classroom, their teacher calmly walking right behind them.

 _´So close, yet far away huh? Endure it just a little more, Nanako. Upon lunch break, the first step will be easy. And then, after class… oh, Kagami-chan…´_ the blonde mused, her gaze continuously straying back over to the pigtailed student.

There it was again: that possessiveness, just like with Inori. The look in Kuroi-sensei's eyes, however brief, was that of wanton, and a tingling sensation ran up the purplette's spine.

Try as she might to stare down into her books, Kagami could still feel her teacher's gaze upon her.

 _´I just KNOW she's up to something! Damn it..! I don't even know how I will react if she actually does pull something! No! Stop it, Kagami. Pull yourself together – Focus on the task at hand, and everything will be fine. Just. Don't. Panic.´_

With a deep sigh, Kagami grabbed her pen and started taking notes. She wouldn't throw in the towel so easily; she had to show that she wasn't going to be intimidated by the older woman. She scribbled down as much as possible –

"Oh? Working hard as usual, huh, Hiiragi?"

Startled and embarrassed, Kagami tensed as she jerked her head up to face her teacher. "Y-Yeah I g-guess!" she replied, her voice faltering and earning her a few snickers from across the room.

Nanako smirked. "That's good. Keep it up, hard work always _rewards_ you!" While Nanako turned back to the board, Kagami was baffled.

Was she seriously the only one who had heard how Kuroi-sensei had said "rewards" so erotically? It had practically rolled off her honeyed tongue! That seemed to be the case because no one else looked like anything had happened. Or was she starting to imagine things?

With little choice, her confidence was lost as she simply wrote down less than usual. She didn't want to get any more attention. This Tuesday was already as surreal and troublesome as it could be.


End file.
